The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a reading apparatus.
Some users of an image forming apparatus use another side (a reverse surface) of a sheet (hereinafter referred to as a recorded sheet) having an image formed on one side thereof (a recording surface) for effective utilization of resources. As such, various techniques are proposed to support the use of recorded sheets by such users. An image forming apparatus determines a cassette housing the recorded sheets and changes the paper feeding cassette according to whether or not a printing mode is set to simplex printing. The image forming apparatus feeds a recorded sheet from the cassette housing the recorded sheets when the printing mode is set to simplex printing. When the printing mode is set to duplex printing, the image forming apparatus feeds an unused sheet (hereinafter referred to as an unrecorded sheet) from a different cassette than the cassette housing the recorded sheets. That is, the image forming apparatus does not form an image on the recording surface of a recorded sheet.